


Forget Me Not

by Bolontiku



Series: Forget Me Not [1]
Category: Avengers, MCU, Marvel, captain amercia - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Mutant Reader, Reader Insert, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: With the ability to erase memories, you go to work with the Avengers as damage control.





	1. Chapter 1

Present Day.

Steve stared up at you, it was there in his eyes, the desperation as you reached over, cupping his face in your hands. “Y/N, please, p-please…dont do this!”

Leaning down, as he knelt in front of you in the middle of all the rubble from all this destruction, you pressed a soft kiss to his lips. He chased yours as you pulled away. “It’ll be okay, I promise Steve.”

He leaned forwards, his strong arms wrapping around your hips, he buried his face in your midsection, “dont do this!” He whispered harshly, your hands carding into his hair.

You caught his face in your hands, “Steve, Steve…close your eyes…close your eyes baby.” You leaned down as he did, your lips pressing together with such sweet emotion both of you had to gasp.

“Steve,” your bottom lip quivered, “forget me not,” you whispered as he fell backwards out of your hands.

________  
Months Earlier.

“This is Y/F/N Y/L/N,” Nick fury introduced you. You stepped forwards from your spot behind him next to Maria Hill, “she is gonna be working alongside us, when her services are needed. Y/N?”

You took a quick breath smiling at the faces before you. “Good morning!” The group nodded, “essentially I am damage control. If you’ve ever come across a closed off street, Emergency services everywhere with people coming out not knowing what happened, well then you’ve come across my line of work.”

You let it sink in, “I have the power to erase memories, some level of suggestion, not as powerful as Ms. Maximoff’s,” the corner of her lips quirked at you and you could feel her trying to get in your mind out of curiosity. Not skipping a beat you blocked her out, causing a surprised expression, “usually I work small scale, a few streets worth, but being the strongest out of a five member team I was reassigned to work with Nick here and…for you.”

You looked around the room, all eyes were trained on you, “I will come through after any events that you are called for. Mostly keep your visage blurred because the world knows who the Avengers are now, but that does not mean you don’t get a modicum of personal life.” You smiled once again, “any questions?”

“Can you read our minds?”

“No, I can go as far as getting a feel of your emotions, if your being truthful or not. But not actually read your minds.”

Clint raised his hand. “Will you be living on the compound or..?” He looked over as Nat smacked him and he chuckled, “what?! I need a new friend.”

“As of right now I will be staying here on the compound.” you answered trying not to laugh.

Nick sighed, “alright, Hill and I will be going. Steve, Tony, I leave her in your capable hands, Y/N if you need me you have my direct line. Those two will help you get settled, you stuff has already been brought to your rooms.”

You nodded as Hill hugged you and you two spoke quickly as the group left the conference room.

Hill smiled up at the tall blond, “Steve! How is everything?”

He huffed and smiled, you looked down at the paperwork in your hands. Tony introduced himself and cracked a smile. “So Y/N, must be handy having those powers, I mean I bet if your boyfriend is being a little shit you just zap him and poof there go his brains. Ha-have you ever done that?” He asked looking a bit flustered.

You giggled, blue eyes snapping over to the sound. “I have not!” You couldn't help but to laugh as he looked relieved. “Plus, I uh, I don't.”

Tony frowned, “you don't?”

“I don't have a boyfriend.” You clarified again shuffling the paperwork in your arms.

He leaned in conspiratorially, “ya know I wont tell if you tell me the truth! I bet it has come in handy.”

You smiled, glad that it wasn’t awkward, “well it did when I was much younger, but then again that's how I landed this job.”

Tony cracked up, nudging you as he looked over at the blond who had moved closer, “hey Steve! You hear this? Oh, by the way buddy shes single!”

You felt your face burn as Steve looked at you, “is she now?” He asked stepping closer, “names Steve Rogers ma'am,” he held out his hand.

Blinking up at him you took his hand confidently, “Y/N.”  
_______

“You know there's a story about those,” you scrunched your face at the small blue flowers Steve was twirling between his fingers. It had been several months since you first came to work and live with the Avengers.

It was a sunny day and the team had decided on a picnic. Clint had just tackled Bucky, it didn't work as the muscly brunette kept running with him on his back. Sam ran after, throwing himself to wrap his arms around his legs.

Bucky managed to free a leg and keep going, albeit slower since he was dragging two full grown men.

Steve looked over as you giggled at the sight. “I didn't know that. Tell me.”

You glanced at him as he scooted closer, he was in cargo shorts and a short sleeveless button up, ‘civie clothing’. All of you enjoying a break from various missions. You could see his white tank underneath, was that dog tags peeking out as well?

You blushed at his complete attention, you looked around to find Natasha had abandoned you and saw Wanda and Pietro joining in on the attempt to stop Barnes.

“My mother once told me,” you started fingers passing over the small blue flowers. “A couple first saw them on the banks of the Danube, the man went to gather them for his love only to be swept away by the rivers current, he told her not to forget him as he floated away.”

Steve reached up, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear. “That's sad.”

“Its myth,” you offered looking up at him. Your heart rate doubled as he leaned in closer.

And suddenly he wasn't there anymore. He was replaced by a pile of arms, legs, and groaning bodies. You couldn't stop the peals of laughter as Pietro rolled off the group onto the ground.

Clint was yelling incoherently from somewhere in there. Wanda managed to disentangle herself and Natasha who hugged her gratefully. You worried for Sam, usually one of the loudest, was uncharacteristically silent under there.

You could hear Steve cracking up as Bucky groaned and Clint began to cheer at their ‘team success’.

You yelped as a hand wrapped around your wrist pulling you into the mess, Wanda and Nat crying out how they would save you.

As the group began to roll around once more you landed on your back, Steve suddenly above you. He kept you from being crushed under the riot of friends by placing his arms on either side of you, holding himself above you.

Smiling up at him time seemed to stop as he leaned down, his lips hovering for a second. When you didn't protest he closed the small gap, pressing the sweetest kiss to your lips.

It was warm, sweet, and over too quickly.

You could hear Tony calling for everyone's attention, food was ready. Vision began pulling everyone off and the group grumbled about party poopers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, NSFW, the sex happens in this one

It was odd that you were there before the battle was over. Usually you showed up afterwards. You knew this was going to take its toll, you hadnt been called in for something this big since before you joined them.

You heard him arguing with Fury before you stepped out.

“This is too much! If you have her do this she could be hurt! Look at what happened when she pushed it last time!” He yelled.

Bucky cleared his throat as you stood there quietly. Steve looked over, as you stepped closer his eyes locking with yours.

_______

You were exhausted. Your head hurt like hell and the world seemed determined to keep shifting beneath your feet.

You stopped and leaned against the wall, closing your eyes, just a moment of reprieve is all you needed. Then you could make it to your room.

“Y/N?”

You couldn't help the little noise you made when he swept you up in his arms, your head automatically dropping to his chest. “Steve,” you protested even though there was no determination behind it.

“You were supposed to be back hours ago, what happened?!” He asked striding through the halls.

“Too much,” you whispered, your headache was escalating faster than you could keep up with. You took in deep breaths, Steve smelled so nice.

“Thank you, you smell even better,” he chuckled. He stopped as he looked down at you, “Y/N?” normally you would be beside yourself for letting that slip, it worried him that you said nothing. You looked too pale, something was wrong. He turned on his heel practically running through the halls back to the elevators.

You groaned clutching at his collar. “Shhh, Y/N,” his lips ghosted across your forehead, down your nose, pressing against your lips briefly. “I got ya doll, promise you’ll feel better.”

Cho looked up as Steve burst into the medical ward, “she just came back fifteen minutes ago and she is getting worse!”

“Put her down here,” Steve stood back as a few of her assistants moved in to help. He watched feeling helpless as they attached medical stickers to your head, chest, all kinds of machines were hooked up to you.   
_____

“What happened?”

“Exhaustion, whatever she did, she pushed herself too hard. Maybe she over exerted? She should be fine by the morning. We’ll keep a watch over her Steve. Go get some rest.” Helen patted his arm ushering him out your room.  
________

Steve frowned the next morning as he saw a woman stepping out of the room you were in. She walked briskly past him into the elevator.

Making his way into your room he became alarmed to see you sitting up in bed, face buried in your hands. “Hey!”

Your head snapped up at his voice. “Oh, god, I’m so sorry Steve!” You managed before hiccuping.

“What happened? Who was that woman?” He asked moving to sit on the bed next to you.

You shook your head, “no one, don't worry about that. I'm so sorry I made you worry. I didn't mean to do that. I just pushed myself too hard is all.”

Steve frowned. “Y/N…” He ran his hand along your jaw, forcing you to look at him. “Tell me who she is.”

Chewing on your bottom lip you fidgeted, “she handles all my work. Decides on where I go, who I answer to. If she says I gotta go, I gotta go.”

Steve jerked back as if he had been stung, “she’s your handler?!”

You dropped your chin to your chest. “I have no say in it.”

“Bullshit.”

You looked up at him, “Steve, I am not a free person.” He frowned, “I got into trouble when I was younger. Think about it, I could make people forget who I was just by willing it! I got reckless.” You took a breath, “I got in with the wrong people, we were in the middle of robbing a bank of all things. I mean why not? I was twelve, it was exciting just like the movies.”

“I got shot, in pain and scared, my friends decided they would ditch, my powers went wild while I was screaming for them not to leave me.” Steve stared at you, “I cleared two city blocks worth of memory. Innocent people who will never regain their memories. They have no hope of life as they cant retain anything.”

“But you were a kid.”

You looked at your lap. “If you hadn't brought me here to Cho, if my powers had gone haywire, I could have damaged all of you,” you sobbed, fear at that possibility gripping you.

Steve pulled you into his arms. “Hey, but it didn't happen.”

You let him console you. Wrapping your arms around him you let him convince you that it would be alright. That you wouldn't hurt them.

It was nice to believe sometimes.  
________

Pietro smiled as you two hit the small white ball back and forth, “and what is the point of this game again?” He asked yawning.

“Patience and determination!” You growled as he hit the ball past you for the umpteenth time. “Your cheating speedy!”

Pietro laughed moving to wrap his arms around you. “Hands off my girl,” both of you turned to find Steve standing in the doorway.

You giggled as you pried yourself from Pietro to throw yourself at him. Steve dipped his head to capture your lips with his, effectively stealing your breath. “Missed you,” he said pulling away.

He had been on a week-long mission with Bucky in India, it had been the longest week of your life. Though you had been able to spend time with the rest of the team, you missed Steve.

He smiled at Pietro, who waved goodbye, as he pulled you along with him. “Where are we going?” You asked.

“I said I missed you,” he grumbled leading you past the common room towards his room. He pressed you against the wall outside his room, his hands wandering to your hips, lips on yours.

You felt dizzy, drunk on his taste, intoxicated by his scent. His hard body pressing into your softer one driving you into a ridiculous high. You weren't sure when you had buried your hands into his hair, but you tugged on his blond hair eliciting a groan.

“God your so perfect,” he reached over and threw open the door, dragging you in only to push you against the door. Lips dipping under your jaw, sucking and nipping. You whimpered as his hands moved down to your ass, gripping hard and pulling your hips against his.

“Steve!” You gasped as he ground his hips into yours, jerking your leg around his waist, grinding his clothed erection against your core. Jesus he was big! You started pulling at his shirt, he laughed when he lifted his arms over his head, bending at the waist to let you pull it off. His hands were at your jeans buttons, both of you frantic to get the other out of their clothes.

Somehow, between giggles, ripping clothes, furious kisses, and more laughter you found yourselves in his room. Steve moved you onto his bed, settling between your legs.

He slowed down, kissing you softer, lingering, big hands trailing along your thighs, pulling your legs around his waist and slowly pushing into you. He watched as you screwed your eyes shut, mouth dropping open, your arms around his neck.

“Y/N, I love you.”

You met his baby blue eyes, both of you un-moving, “Steve, oh Steve!” You leaned up to kiss him, “I love you so much!”

He moved then, slowly, wanting to feel every inch of you. You moaned softly as he pulled out almost completely before pushing back into you. Both of you moving in tandem, Steve kissed his way down your neck to the valley of your breasts. You arched into him as he caught a nipple in his mouth, tongue swirling till it pebbled and then bit down gently.

You gasped as he moved faster, lifting your hips for a new angle. You cried out and he knew, he found that special spot. He was relentless, hitting it over and over.

“Steve, Steve, ohhh!” You held onto him, nails digging into his strong forearms, screaming his name as he reached between your legs, thumb circling your clit making your hips snap up wrecklessly.

You saw him grin, and that drove you over the edge.

“Fuc-fuck!” Steve groaned as you clenched down on him, “shit…shit..shitshitshit!” His hands on your hips tightened, hips snapping into yours as he buried himself into you. You tightened your legs around his waist as he dropped forwards, hovering over you.

Looking up you stared in awe as he lost himself in you. His eyes closed in concentration, long lashes resting against his cheeks, tongue darting out to lick those sinful lips of his. You pulled him down for a kiss, opening to him as he pressed his tongue in, his thrusts becoming erratic. Harder, faster, soon you were right there again and he moaned your name as you came yet again, “fu-fuck Y/N! Fuck yes, come for me again doll!”

You shook your head even as you felt it building again, his relentless pace pushing you back to the edge, “Steve! I cant!”

He hooked your leg over his shoulder and you moaned at the new angle as he thrust into you. “Y/N!” His hand slid along your jaw and then closed around your neck lightly, you gasped as he tightend his grip, “you like that?” You nodded as he tightened a little more, “So perfect for me!” He groaned and you were coming again, writhing beneath him.

“Fuck, fuck, doll, go-gonna-Y/N! Y/N!” He thrust into you hard, leaning forwards, his lips on your throat, teeth sinking in painfully making you arch into him, moaning wantonly, fucking into you as he dragged your hips up into him trying desperately to bury himself deeper as he came undone inside you.

You laid beside each other breathing heavily. “That was-” Steve smiled, lifting his head waiting for you to finish. “Intense,” you murmured finally.

“It was,” he laughed leaning into you for a kiss. He climbed out of bed slowly dragging you along. “Lets get showered before you fall asleep.”

You giggled, allowing him to pull you out of bed. It never ceased to amaze you how easily he lifted you. But then there was the super soldier thing.

Still as he leaned down to kiss you, you felt your chest expand. This was what love was. This is what everyone strived for.

To love.

To be loved.

You should have known better.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve followed you as you stepped into the destroyed neighborhood, it wasn't that many people, with the majority having been evacuated.

You turned as he caught your elbow. “Hey, why did they call you here? There were minimum civilians, no one saw our faces.”

“Y/N!” He turned and stared, eyes widening as he recognized the woman. “Wrap it up! We need to move.”

He turned and met your eyes, you reached up hand lightly grazing his cheek. Steve let out a small groan, his knees buckling under him.

“I know it hurts, I’m sorry,” you whispered, unable to summon the strength to bring your voice above a whisper. “It hurts because you have emotions attached to your memory, but I promise…you won’t remember anything. You’ll take some medicine and be right as rain.”

Steve caught your arms in his strong hands, “Y/N, please…”

You let your power extend past him touching upon those that you had lived with and come to love. Each memory wiped caused you more pain than you had ever felt.

Arms wrapped around you and, looking down you met his blue eyes. “Y/N, why are you doing this?”

________

 

It had been a few days ago when she had come to you. Telling you that you were going to be reassigned. You had grown too comfortable and this Nick Fury had told them they wanted to put you on SHIELDS payroll permanently.

That wasn't up for negotiations. You had to pay for your crimes, you still had years to go before you could be let go of.

He had informed them nothing could be done, you were staying.

You weren't sure what had woken you, but you followed the curious feeling out of your room. You ended up in front of Steve’s bedroom door, which was slightly open.

You looked around, if there were intruders FRIDAY would have informed everyone, the alarms would be going off, everyone should be up in arms.

Pushing the door open you froze. Steve lay in bed fast asleep, but hovering above him was a man. You gasped as he moved towards you, catching you by the throat and pinning you to the wall opposite of Steve’s door.

Leaning in he gave you orders, if you failed to follow through. He looked over his shoulder at Steve’s sleeping form before disappearing.

A sob had made its way past your lips and before you knew it Steve was beside you. Hushing you and lifting you, tucking you into his bed as you lied, telling him between choked sobs it had just been a nightmare.  
_______

Steve winced and grabbed his head, tearing the helmet off and trying to shake off the pain.

You stepped back out of reach as you concentrated on him alone now. You clutched your chest as he let out a broken sob, “Y/N? Y/N! Stop! STOP! STOOOPP!” he cried bending forwards his head hitting the ground before him.

“I promise, Steve, I promise I’m doing this to save you. God, I love you!” You let out a choked sob as he lunged forwards catching you around the waist, burying his face there.

“Y/N? Ple-please don't!” He gasped holding onto you, onto the last memory he had of you.

You shook your head, “you wont go through with this,” you had giggled. Both of you sat in the tattoo parlor.

He had talked you into it. You followed him and the artist to the back. He smirked the entire time as you denied he would get it. An hour later and he sported a small blue forget me not on his shoulder.

You had gotten a matching one. He had caught your face in his hands, just staring. When you asked he had told you he was memorizing you. That you would forever be in his heart and mind.

Steve stared up at you, it was there in his eyes, the desperation as you reached over, cupping his face in your hands. “Y/N, please, p-please…don't do this!”

Leaning down, as he knelt in front of you in the middle of all the rubble from all this destruction, you pressed a soft kiss to his lips. He chased your lips as you pulled away. “It’ll be okay, I promise Steve.”

He leaned forwards, his strong arms wrapping around your hips, he buried his face in your midsection, “don't do this!” He whispered harshly, your hands carding into his hair.

You caught his face in your hands, “Steve, Steve…close your eyes…close your eyes baby.” You leaned down as he did, your lips pressing together with such sweet emotion both of you had to gasp.

“Steve,” your bottom lip quivered, “forget me not,” you whispered as he fell backwards out of your hands.  
_______

“I FOUND HIM!” Tony cried out, the others came running. Steve sat up slightly groggy his head hurt. “Cap? Cap? How you feeling? You must’ve hit your head. Jesus!” Tony wrapped his arms around him. “You scared us, don’t go getting lost like that!”

Steve nodded numbly looking around. Everyone stood around as Tony helped him to his feet. “Wait…where’s…?”

He met green eyes and Nat shrugged, “we’re all accounted for Cap, no one is missing. Lets head back home. Apparently we missed a bomb. It detonated knocking us all on our asses, but we’re good.” She smiled as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. “You good Steve?”

Blue eyes wandered briefly, “I just…feel like I’m forgetting something.”


End file.
